Adventure Crying Child
"Still sad..." - Crying Child's loading message The Crying Child is a playable character in "FNAF World". They are one of the only characters who is not an animatronic, with the others being the Paperpals, Coffee, Purple Guy, Scott Cawthon, and Chipper. The Crying Child seems to be "pixelated" with blocky features. Like from the minigames in the second and third game of the core series, it has black eyes streaming with grey tears. It also has the same crying animation. Its human form is based on the character of the same name in the ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''minigames. The Crying Child is a playable party character encountered in Pinwheel Funhouse or &*___TWRE. Crying Child's attacks are: Power Song,an white attack which boosts the team`s attack power for an limited amount of time, Armor Song,an white attack which raises the team`s defence for an limited time and finally Gift Boxes, an Yellow attack that can grant the party an extra life if they would ever die from an enemy or boss. Because of the fact that it doesn't use any real attacks, it's recommended that you use it as a buffing character. * - A white attack that boosts the team's attack for a limited time. * - A white attack that boosts the team's defense for a limited time. * - A yellow attack that grants the team an extra life and revives them at full health. It is recommended to use Gift Boxes first. If you have other characters with Gift Boxes, do Armor or Power Song, especially when your team becomes weak. Pair Crying Child with the Phantoms, as they deal the smallest amount of damage. Use anyone who Jumpscares the enemies. He will not use any of his actual attacks, so he may not pose a threat. Deal as much damage as possible. Should there be other Minigame sprites in FNaF World? Yes No * Crying Child's bio its loading screen is a reference to himself, who is shown to be crying. ** The word "still" is referred to his first appearance in FNAF 2 minigame. * The Crying Child is one of the victims of the Missing Children Incident, a major event of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. * When the Crying Child attacks, it flickers into a green-shirted kid with blue pants, who has appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five nights at Freddy's 3, then back to normal. * Interestingly, the Crying Child trophy is depicted with arms, but the character version has no arms. * Unlike most other characters, the Crying Child only has a two-frame idle animation. This is a direct reference to their ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''sprite, as that sprite only has two frames as well. ** However, it shows in the files that it has several frames with the same two-frame. *** This is most likely to balance the speed of the idle animations of each character. ** The same applies to Purple Guy. * The Crying Child cannot cause any direct damage, however, it is still very useful in battle due to its stat buffs and Gift Boxes. ** His lack of damaging attacks is likely because he's a ghost, and ghosts are usually weak. * Along with Endo-01, it has 2 white attacks. * Crying Child is one of four characters that has the Gift Boxes ability, the others being Funtime Foxy, RWQFSFASXC and Coffee. * As a challenger, the Crying Child's name is shown as "???". ** This applies to all the characters in the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation" menu, not including Springtrap. Fnafworld20.jpg|Crying Child in the rainbow teaser Jumpscare.png|With Shadow Bonnie, Foxy and Funtime Foxy fighting a Ball Boy FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Crying child load.png|On the loading screen Cry.gif|Idle animation Cryingchildcharselect.png|Locked 123456789.png|Icon Output Y2yKM6.gif|Attacking animation Jackochicalatestteaser.jpg Character-select-jpg.jpg|The crying child in the Select Character Category:Characters Category:FNaF3 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yellow attack users Category:White attack users Category:Adventure Characters Category:Unlockable Characters